Little Miss Dangerous
"}} :This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the song by Ted Nugent, see Little Miss Dangerous (Song). "Little Miss Dangerous" is the fifteenth episode of Miami Vice's second season. It premiered on January 31, 1986, and was rerun on July 18, 1986 and July 24, 1987. Summary Tubbs tries to help a young hooker turn her life around, not realizing she is actually a disturbed serial killer who is murdering her johns. Plot Jackie McSeidan and her boyfriend Cat work as S&M performers at Sex World, a club in Miami's red light district. Jackie also does some prostitution on the side. After their latest performance, Jackie takes a sailor up on a $90 offer. During the action Jackie suddenly stabs the sailor to death, burns his clothes, and leaves behind a crayon-style drawing. Cat runs up to check on Jackie -- nearly running over a bag lady -- and discovers what she's done, but says nothing. At OCB, Castillo calls in all available Vice cops to do a prostitution sweep in an effort to stop the "crayon killer", whom he suspects is a prostitute killing her johns. Tubbs encounters Jackie during the sweep and, after hearing about her job at Sex World, offers her a card with a number for assistance. Cat proposes marriage to Jackie but she refuses, saying she's not ready to marry and doesn't want to leave Miami. Crockett speaks to the bag lady, who says she saw a man enter the building just after Jackie and the sailor and that the man dropped a crayon drawing outside when he left with Jackie. and Cat open their act to "Little Miss Dangerous"]] Tubbs goes to the Anchor Hotel to find a john leaving in a big hurry, and Jackie, who tells Tubbs she tore up the number he left her because she's doing better on her own. Crockett brings the bag lady a beer for helping with the case; at the same time she spots and identifies Cat walking on the street. Cat gets rough with Tubbs when he finds him with Jackie, prompting Tubbs to arrest him not just for the assault but for possibly being involved in the sailor's death. Cat accuses Tubbs of arresting him just to steal Jackie away; Crockett finds that Cat really does love Jackie and is trying to save her from the prostitute life, but in a way that Tubbs could never understand and doesn't agree with. Trudy finds out that Jackie is an orphan who has been in and out of foster homes until she ran away in 1985. They find Cat's prints on the drawing, but the bag lady can't ID him from a lineup. Just as Crockett and Tubbs head into a meeting with Castillo, Jackie stops by OCB and Tubbs gives her the address to the safe house - if she can get away from Cat. Castillo, who noticed the exchange, tells Crockett and Tubbs to watch Cat - and asks Tubbs to "do his social work on the outside". The Vice cops visit Sex World to check out Cat and Jackie's act, but Jackie isn't on stage - she's walking the streets and picks up another john for $100. Later, Switek and Zito come across the john's car, which is engulfed in flames with him in it, and another crayon drawing. Since Cat was strapped to a bed at the time, this eliminates him as a suspect. Tubbs (who is getting closer to Jackie) goes to the Safe House with a bag of fruit and Jackie tells Tubbs about her life as an orphan and in foster homes. Tubbs notices the fact that she was considered an object instead of a person, particularly by her parents. Crockett and Tubbs are saddled with MO files to review, which keeps them up most of the night. Cat notices Jackie did not come home and begins scouring the city looking for her; she returns and tells Cat she's leaving him for Tubbs, who has found some halfway houses to put Jackie into. She sends him flowers the next morning, prompting him to go to the safe house. Cat calls Crockett to tell him he knows who the Crayon Killer is, and to meet him in an alley. Cat pulls a knife on Crockett when he arrives and demands to know where Jackie is. A black and white unit shows up and Cat escapes. Meanwhile, Jackie has fallen for Tubbs, whose only intention is to help her (based on his experiences in New York with girls like her), but Jackie (whose own life was lacking in love) has other plans - she drugs Tubbs' juice, takes the phone off the hook (so Crockett cannot reach him), takes Tubbs's gun, handcuffs him to the bed, and sets a fire with the crayon drawings. Tubbs is awakened by the fire and watches in horror as Jackie strips naked, telling Tubbs she can't hurt him because she loves him. Crockett raids Cat's room and realizes that Jackie is the Crayon Killer, and speeds to the Safe House with Cat in pursuit on his motorcycle. Cat breaks down the door by ramming it with his bike and Crockett rushes in, but they are too late to stop Jackie shooting herself as Tubbs screams "NOOOOOOO!" Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Fiona as Jackie McSeidan *Larry Joshua as Cat *Julie Bovasso as Bag Lady Co-Starring *Monti Rock III as Manager Notes * Fiona's character, Jackie, gives her birthday as June 21, 1967, making her 18 at the time of the show. At the time of filming Fiona was 24. * The Anchor Hotel sign where Jackie and Cat were staying had letters burned out to make it appear as "A hor Hot l" * The Henrosa Hotel (where Zito is met by a sea of reporters) is still in existence and has been remodelled like the other Art Deco buildings in South Beach. * At one point, Cat mentions that he saved Jackie from appearing in a snuff movie; the subject of snuff films would later be explored in "Death and the Lady" from season 4. * Four of the next five episodes feature a character committing suicide either at the beginning or the end (Jackie here, Frank Tepper in "Florence Italy", Judge Roger Ferguson in "The Fix", and Jesus Maroto in "Payback"). Sometimes they include one of the heroes shouting "Noooooooo!!!" as part of a futile attempt to prevent the person they witness from taking their own life. The first episode to feature this device was "No Exit", when Crockett tried to prevent Tony Amato from being shot by his wife on the courthouse steps, futilely shouting "Nooooooo!" as he did so. * Jan Hammer's background music during the scenes involving Jackie's killings is very similar to but unique from (almost a precursor to) the track "Shadow in the Dark" from the eponymous episode "Shadow in the Dark". * The prominent use of Public Image Ltd.'s "Order of Death" over the closing scenes of the episode is notably indicative of the musical direction the show would take in later seasons, with darker new wave tracks becoming far more prominent. * The Bag Lady tells Crockett she and Truffaut were born on the same day. Assuming she means the French film writer and director Francois Truffaut, she was born on February 6, 1932 and was almost 54 years old when the episode first aired. Production Notes *Working Title: "Love Bizarre" *Filmed: December 11, 1985 - December 20, 1985 *Production Code: 60038 *Production Order: 37 Filming Locations * Warsaw Ballroom, 1450 Collins Ave, S. Miami Beach (Sex World Exterior Shots) * Hotel Victor, 1144 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Sex World Interior Shots) * Henrosa Hotel 1435 Collins Ave, Miami Beach (Jackie with Sailor) * Anchor Hotel 1587 Washington Ave, Miami Beach (Jackie's Hotel Scenes) * 1300 / 1400 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Car explodes) * 1727 W 27th Street, Sunset Island 2, Miami Beach (Tubbs/Jackie at Safe House) Music *"Little Miss Dangerous" by Ted Nugent (during Jackie's and Cat's dance at Sex World, and when Jackie is picked up by the John in the blue car) *"Here Comes My Girl" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (Jackie and Cat talking in bed) *"Assault and Battery" by Howard Jones (Cat searching for Jackie) *"Order of Death" by Public Image Ltd. (End sequence with Jackie, Tubbs, Crockett and Cat) Quotes *"Actually, we're recruiting for the bowling league, looking for a few good men!" -- Zito *"They just get younger every year!" -- Tubbs to Crockett after encountering Jackie *"Pal of mine, we just get older every year!" -- Crockett in response to Tubbs *"You take me to the nicest joints!"'' -- Crockett to Tubbs as they enter Sex World'' *"You just go around killing johns while Jackie pays your rent on her BACK!" -- Tubbs to Cat *"If Cat can do this (kill the john) strapped to a stage, he's got one helluva career ahead of him!" -- Crockett Category:Season 2 episodes